


The morning after

by RaiseYourVoice



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Fluff, M/M, brief mention of sex, but it's basically just fluff and gooey thoughts, the morning after Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I found this in one of my folders on the external hard drive and I have honestly no clue where I was going with this. Probably intended it as some short fluff but I seriously can't remember because it's from 2012 so how would I remember where I was heading with this. Thought I could post it anyway, even though it's most certainly not finished but it would be a shame to have it buried somewhere. Maybe someone likes it, incomplete as it may be, anyway.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The morning after

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in one of my folders on the external hard drive and I have honestly no clue where I was going with this. Probably intended it as some short fluff but I seriously can't remember because it's from 2012 so how would I remember where I was heading with this. Thought I could post it anyway, even though it's most certainly not finished but it would be a shame to have it buried somewhere. Maybe someone likes it, incomplete as it may be, anyway.

A soft sunbeam tickled Toru’s nose and stirred him awake from his deep sleep. It took him several minutes until he managed to open his eyes halfway and a heavy yawn slipped from his lips. He was about to turn around to escape from the light shining right on his face but that’s when he noticed a warm body cuddling closer to his, smooth skin moving lightly against his own. Tilting his head a bit he perceived familiar dark locks that tickled the skin of his bare chest and a gentle smile formed on his fine shaped lips. How could he forget – even for a second – that there was this lovely being sleeping next to him? An almost inaudible sigh left the full lips of his lover who was still in his own world of hopefully sweet dreams. The blonde couldn’t resist the urge to move the fingertips of his free hand over the slender upper arm of the smaller body and he noticed goosebumps forming under his feathery touch.

This was exactly how he pictured the perfect way of waking up in the morning, with his boyfriend close to him and the possibility to watch the other’s peaceful sleep. Taka’s head moved a tad higher and allowed the younger male to take a closer look at his relaxed features. Sometimes Toru felt like capturing this view in a photo but he knew nothing could nearly grasp the real beauty of what he was looking at right now. It was only his privilege to see Taka like this and it should stay like this forever. There was only one thing that could top the cuteness of this very moment: the sight when the curly-haired male in his arms smiled at him from the bottom of his heart so that the deep brown orbs lit up with what seemed like a million of stars. It might sound corny and he’d never say it like this out loud but that was exactly what Toru felt.

Watching the fragile being in his arms also brought back memories of the last night and that caused his cheeks to inevitably heat up a little. They had shared several intimate moments during their relationship by now but they never actually took the last step. They tried to, though, but they had to realize back then wasn’t the right time and they decided to take it slower even if it wasn’t always easy especially for Toru. But that didn’t matter anymore right now because this time Taka himself showed and told him quite clearly that he wanted it too.

After all the drama that already happened in their relationship by now he could’ve never imagined how much of a surprise Valentine’s Day would be and what kind of change it brought for them. It wasn’t that long ago that Toru thought he had lost the love of his life forever – in every possible way – and now Taka was lying by his side, peacefully asleep and with the loveliest expression on his fine features. Toru brought his fingertips up to his boyfriend’s cheek and caressed it gently while his thoughts drifted more and more off to the past day. Valentine’s Day.

They met yesterday in the evening and Toru had successfully surprised his lover with his now blonde hair. First they ate Taka’s self-made dinner and had a really nice chat before moving into the elder’s room. His boyfriend had one surprise after the other because then he sang the most adorable love confession ever before finally receiving Toru’s present. Thinking of his present the blonde looked at his lover’s slender hand, at the silver ring that sparkled innocent in the sunlight.

Toru seriously thought the evening couldn’t get any better even though he accidentally got a cake right in his face but Taka helped him to get rid of the stuff again in his very own special way so it was nothing really to complain about. Every memory of what happened afterwards seemed like it was a little clouded but he remembered every second. Toru had memorized every sweet word and sound that poured from his lover’s lips, he still felt every single movement of the other’s seductive body and of course he knew exactly what he himself felt the whole time. It had been their first time getting this intimate with each other and it had been surprisingly perfect in every way, despite a few small moments of embarrassment or clumsiness.


End file.
